el rio
by appo nine sabot
Summary: un rescate desesperado en la situacion menos esperada


el trio que ya conocemos estaba en movimiento y su destino era los angeles.  
bolt ya habia descubirto que su vida era una patra a pero seguia adelante, mittens desde que bolt la rescato comenzo a confiar en el (y quizas seran mas que amigos) y rhino estaba muy emocionado de estar junto a su heroe pero, debido a lo que vio en el programa de bolt, desconfiaba de mittens.  
estos caminaban en un peque o barranco de unos 5metros donde habia un rio en su lecho poe el cual buscaban un puente para crusarlo, mittens iba al frente seguida por bolt y rhino

Rhino en voz baja- ey bolt

Bolt- que sucede?

Rhino- no crees que nos esta llevando a una trampa?

Bolt- quien? mittens? no lo creo

Rhino- no se pero ah estado mas tranquila ultimamente y creo que esta conspirando contra nosotros

Bolt- y que sugieres que hagamos?

Rhino- creo que ya es momento de desacerrnos de ella

bolt no se preocupo mucho por las palabras del roedor pues sabia que ella no tramaba nada ademas de que penso que el roedor no seria capaz de matar ni a una mosca

Bolt- lo tendre en mente

despues de caminar un buen rato divisan un puente que daba a una estacion de tren

Mittens- les dije que habia un puente, vamos

caminan un par de pasos cuando mittens sin darse cuenta pisa una piedra no muy firme y resbala hacia a la pendiente, rapidamente se sostiene a una piedra en la pendiente pero como esta era una pendiente resbalosa no podia subir, inmediatamente bolt acude en su ayuda

Bolt- estas bien?

Mittens- ademas de estar colgada estoy muy a gusto

Bolt- resiste ire a buscar algo para subirte

pero rhino lo interrumpe

Rhino- bolt espera esta es nuestra oportunidad

Bolt- de que hablas?

Rhino- dejemosla caer, podemos llegar a penny sin ella

bolt no podia creer que su amigo dijese esas palabras

Bolt- como puedes....?

fue interrumpido al escuchar como las patas de mittens resbalaban de la piedra por lo que volvio con ella

Mittens- ayudame por favor- le decia con desesperacion.

Bolt- trata de tomar mi pata

bolt se apoyo sobre el borde del barranco tratando de alcanzar la pata de mittens quien tambien trataba de aferrarse a la pata del can, rhino miraba con asombro la escena y cuando casi logran aferrrse rhino salta sobre las patas de mittens y finalmente cae.  
por mas que lo intentara mittens no podia detenerse pues era tierra muy blanda por lo tanto dificl de aferrarse, hasta que finalmente cae al agua.  
bolt sin dudar siguue la corriente del rio tratando de ver a su amiga por lo que baja la pendiente pero este se detiene en un peque o camino que iva al ras del rio

Bolt- mittens! mittens! donde estas!

Mittens- aqui!

rastreo su voz y la localizo mientras ella trataba de aferrarse a un tronco que habia en el agua.  
mittens no podia asentarse muy bien en este debido a los movimientos de laa corriente,  
hasta que de un movimiento brusco se golpea la cabeza con el tronco y queda suspendida inconciente sobre este.  
al ver como mittens empezaba a caer del tronco bolt se preparo para saltar a su rescate y cuando se hundio bolt salto, logro atajarla en medio del agua y salir ala superficie, logro detenerse en una roca en medio de los rapidos para ver si podia revivirla

Bolt- mittens mittens me escuchas?! vamos despierta!

pero era inutil vio a su alrededor y concevio como llegar a la orilla por medio de las rocas,  
la cargo en su espalda y se preparo

Bolt- descuida te sacare de aqui- le decia a su inconsiente amiga

logro llegar a la orilla gracias a las rocas, las cuales siguio hasta un punto donde la corriente no tenia fuerza.  
alli lo esperaba rhino y vio como su heroe acostaba a la gata en el suelo y le aplicaba respiracion boca a boca

Bolt- porque hiciste eso?!- pregunto al roedor con furia

Rhino- pero no lo ves bolt? es el enemigo, un monstruo, por gente como ella el mundo es peligroso, por gente como ella penny esta en peligro y seguro planeaba algo contra nosotros

Bolt- como puedes decir eso? ella me salvo la vida en el otro tren -el de lapelicula- ademas no crees que si hubiera querido hacernos algo ya lo abria hecho?!

el hamster se quedo en silencio, no podia creer lo que oia pero su heroe tenia razon y una gran depresion lo invadio.  
mientras tanto bolt seguia tratando de revivir a mittens

Bolt- vamos no te rindas no te vayas vamos!

siguio aplicandole respiracion boca a boca hasta que de un movimiento subito mitens reacciona y empieza a tocer toda el agua que habia en sus pulmones

Bolt- gracias a dios estas bien?

Mittens- si..cof cof eso creo

mittens redirijio su mirada a rhino, ella sabia que el la hizo caer y casi hace que se ahoge, la furia y rabia invadieron su ser hasta el punto que preparo sus garras para destriparlo pero bolt la miro y le pidio que no lo haga con un movimiento de su cabeza, dudo por unos momentos pero al final le hizo caso a bolt

Mittens- vamos... volvamos al puente

cuando intento caminar mittens tropezo, aun estaba debil incluso para caminar asi que bolt se ofrecio a cargarla por lo que accedio y los tres volvieron al puente.  
finalmente en el tren los tres viajeros se alojaron en un bagon de carga, mittens estaba en una punta de la puerta secandose con los rayos del sol mientras que bolt y rhino estaban en el otro lado.

Rhino- ehm bolt... yo... queria disculparme por lo que hice... lo siento.

Bolt- no es conmigo que deves disculparte sino con ella

rhino se hizo de valor y fue a hablar con mittens

Rhino- hola ehm... como estas

Mittens- que quieres?- le pregunto sin siquiera verle

Rhino- lamento a verte hecho caer y hacer que casi te ahoges

Mittens- esta bien te perdono pero ten en cuenta que me vengare cuando menos lo esperes

Rhino- como?

Mittens-pues nose pero hay algo que quisiera contarte- y se acerco mucho a la esfera del roedor- sabes que comemos los gatos?  
-rhino dijo que no con la cabeza-comemos de todo pescado, aves pero lo que mas nos gusta son los ratones- le dijo con una sontisa macabra- -ra ratones?- pregunto rhino- si ratones, ratas, etc. sabes como se atrapan? -nuevamente rhino nego con la cabeza-se los distrae con una larga charla y dejamos que vea una de nuestras patas para que se sienta seguro mientras no ve la que viene por detrass- en efecto la otra pata de mittens ya habia abierto la bola de rhino y estaba entrando-  
entonces se los arrincona -decia mientras su garra se acercaba a rhino- y entonces-rhino estaba muy asustado y mittens tenia una sonrisa perversa todo el tiempo hasta que..-pero no me gustan los ratones, sus pelos quedan entre los dientes -al decir esta frase mittens retira su pata y cierra la esfera de rhino el cual cae desmayado del susto-

Bolt- te gusta asutarlo verdad?

Mittens- si un poco pero al menos ya me vengue-dijo mientras se acercaba a bolt y se recostaba en su pecho- gracias por sacarme del rio

Bolt-descuida somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros

mittens al escuchar estas plabras se conmueve, cierra los ojos y se recuesta en bolt con una gran sonrisa de alegria

FIN 


End file.
